


Affiches ruinées et Sexy Boybanders

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis trouve Marcel entrain de pleurer après qu'ils aient détruit le bureau dans BSE, et lui demande un rendez vous, parce qu'il est mignon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affiches ruinées et Sexy Boybanders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Ruined Posters and Hot Boybanders.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915421) by [electrastylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin). 



Marcel baissa les yeux sur ses affiches d’un air abattu. Elles étaient complètement ruinées, détruites par les garçons de One Direction. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire maintenant qu’elles étaient foutues. Il avait prévu de les garder, que les garçons les aiment ou non, juste comme souvenir de son premier grand projet. Maintenant il n’y avait plus qu’à les jeter. Il n’y en avait pas une qui n’avait pas été éclaté en un trou par le milieu ou l’un de ses côtés arrachés.

Il se sentait extrêmement déçu, assit sur le sol de l’agence, le dos appuyé contre le bureau. Il y avait travaillé durant presque deux semaines d’affilées, à faire des recherches, à penser à ce qu’il allait dire, et à s’assurer que tout soit parfait. Il avait parlé à Leeroy plus que ce qu’il aurait jamais pensé le faire dans sa vie, et avait même passé la nuit précédente à décider ce qu’il allait porter.

_Bien sûr, ils n’ont apprécié aucunes de tes idées. T’es seulement le geek du marketing._

Il savait que c’était vrai, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins désagréable. Personne ne l’avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Même Leeroy était fatigué de lui au bout d’un moment. Il avait toujours été le naze. Il avait été harcelé au lycée et même maintenant alors qu’il avait 23 ans, pas grand-chose n’avait changé pour lui. Ces boss l’appelaient par le mauvais nom constamment ;  son collègue se moquait de lui en permanence; et il n’avait jamais eu de petit ami plus de deux semaines.

Il soupira encore, voulant se relever et jeter ses affiches mais n’en n’avait pas vraiment l’énergie. Soudainement, il fut frappé par le fait qu’il avait complètement foutu en l’air son premier gros projet. Cette simple pensée lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

_Super Marcel, vraiment super._

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de pleurer et finalement il se laissa aller. Il était vraiment un grand fan des garçons, et il était évident qu’ils le détestaient tous. Il se détestait lui aussi probablement. Il laissa les affiches glisser de ses mains, pleurant encore plus fort maintenant. Il allait surement se faire virer pour ça. C’était pratiquement sa faute que les garçons aient saccagé leur bureau. Maintenant ils avaient une raison pour le virer.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et mit ses bras autour, penchant sa tête en arrière contre la table alors qu’il essayait d’arrêter ses larmes. Malheureusement, une fois qu’il avait commencé à pleurer, c’était extrêmement difficile de le faire arrêter. Il était parti pour pleurer pendant des heures.

Soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit, faisant relever la tête de Marcel. Il renifla doucement, atteignant le coin du bureau pour voir qui entrait dans la pièce.

Il fut choqué de voir Louis Tomlinson passer sa tête par la porte balayant la pièce du regard. Il se remit sur ses pieds, tombant presque dans sa hâte de se relever. Il joua avec quelques affiches, attirant le regard de Louis sur lui.

« Marcel, c’est ça ? » questionna Louis, marchant dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui.

« O-ouais, » bégaya Marcel, remontant la main pour essuyer ses yeux. Il était extrêmement conscient qu’il pleurait toujours. « Et tu es Louis. » Il essaya de sourire, mais fini seulement par renifler légèrement.

« Es tu entrain de pleurer ? »

Louis s’approcha, s’arrêtant de l’autre côté du bureau. Marcel recula d’un pas, essayant toujours d’essuyer ses yeux.

« Tu l’es ! » conclu Louis, le regardant confus. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Marcel le fixa, essayant désespérément de faire marcher son cerveau correctement parce qu’il y avait un incroyablement sexy membre de boys band qui devait être inquiet pour sa santé mentale, et il commençait à oublier comment respirer.

« J-Je, » Il regarda ailleurs pendant un moment, essayant de trouver quelque chose d’autre à dire. « Je ne suis pas sûr.»

Il aurait pu se gifler lui-même.

Louis haussa les sourcils légèrement, semblant septique. « Ouai, c’est ça. »

 Il le fixa encore. Il n’était pas vraiment sur de ce qu’il était supposé faire dans cette situation.  Il voulait dire quelque chose, dire à Louis pourquoi il pleurait, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n’était pas la meilleure idée.

« Pourquoi étais tu entrain de pleurer ? » redemanda Louis après un moment de silence.

 Marcel soupira, finalement décidé à se baisser et ramasser ses affiches pour se distraire lui, et Louis, de cette situation. Quand il se redressa, Louis le regardait toujours avec cette expression moqueuse qui faisait légèrement accélérer son cœur.

« C’est stupide, » lâcha t-il, rougissant. _Lui dire combien tes problèmes sont stupides, super._

« Tu devrais me le dire de toutes façons, » dit Louis de manière neutre, croisant les bras.

 Marcel fit un autre pas en arrière, se tournant cette fois. Il s’éloigna jusqu’à la poubelle, y jetant les affiches tristement. Ça lui avait pris un temps incroyable à les préparer.

« S’agit-il de nous détruisant le bureau ? » demanda Louis, l’air très concerné.

« Pas forcément, » dit-il, se tordant les doigts et regardant ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et faire face à Louis dans la peur que son cœur explose.

« Marcel »

La voix de Louis était beaucoup plus proche que prévu, surprenant Marcel et le faisant se retourner. Il ne s’attendait pas à être à moins de deux pieds de Louis, le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

« Louis. »

Il était près de se frapper lui-même encore une fois.

« A propos de quoi pleures-tu ? »

Marcel leva une main et fut honteux de voir qu’il pleurait toujours, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour arrêter.

« Rien, j’ai juste, » il prit une profonde inspiration. « C’était mon premier gros projet ici, et j’ai complètement tout foiré »

Louis ne répondit pas, alors Marcel poursuivit.

« Et Harvey et Jonny ne m’ont jamais vraiment apprécié de toutes façons, donc maintenant ils ont une vraie raison de me virer. Ils ne se souviennent jamais de mon nom la moitié du temps. Et le pauvre Leeroy a travaillé très dur aussi sur cette chorégraphie, et il m’a beaucoup aidé avec ma présentation et, tout ce truc est partie en merde. De plus j’ai le sentiment que les dégâts que vous avez fait ici va être pris sur la paye de tout le monde. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Louis, choqué de le voir avec un air coupable

« Je paierais pour tout les dégâts, » dit Louis sérieusement, prenant une des mains de Marcel dans la sienne, apparemment sur une impulsion.

Marcel était proche d’avoir une attaque cardiaque. La main de Louis était si petite comparé à la sienne, et pourtant il semblait plus fort que lui, protecteur. Il dut s’arrêter lui-même avant de faire quelque chose d’embarrassant, comme gémir.

« Et, je ne sais pas, » Louis le regarda un peu troublé, ce qui troubla Marcel aussi, pensant qu’il en était la cause. « Si tu te fais virer Je t’obtiendrais un nouveau job, ou quelque chose. »

Marcel regarda Louis, à la recherche de n’importe quel signe lui montrant que c’était une blague, que Louis se moquait de lui. Il ne trouva rien.

« Tu me plais vraiment Marcel. »

Les yeux de Marcel s’agrandirent.

« Quoi ? »

Comment pouvait il plaire à Louis _lui_ parmi tout les autres personnes _._ Même seulement comme ami. Il était trop ringard et ennuyeux.

Louis soupira, lâchant sa main. Marcel pleurait Presque de cette perte de contact.

« Tu me plais vraiment. Et j’ai aimé tes idées, honnêtement. C’étaient de bonnes idées, elles n’étaient juste pas nous. Mais dans tout les cas, tu me plais vraiment et je suis revenu exprès pour te trouver et te demander si peut être tu voudrais faire un truc des fois. »

 Tout était sorti précipitamment et Marcel dut se pencher un peu pour comprendre ce qu’il disait. Au moment ou il finit, le cœur de Marcel allait deux fois plus vite que la normale. Louis Tomlinson, des One Direction venait juste de lui demander, un rendez-vous, et il se tenait là comme un abruti.

« Je-toi-moi ? » il bégaya, le regardant incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

Et à nouveau, il aurait pu se frapper.

« Tu es juste, » Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu es juste tellement mignon et charmant et je veux vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaitre donc pouvons nous, s’il te plait, juste avoir un rendez vous ? »

« Mais tu sors avec quelqu’un. »

Cette réalisation le frappa en plein visage.

« Non, je ne sors pas avec quelqu’un. Tout le monde le pense juste. Ça c’est fini il y a un an, mais le management à décidé que nous devrions rester ensemble. »

« Oui.»

Bouleversé par un soudain sens du courage, il attrapa la main de Louis.

« Oui ? »

Louis haussa les sourcils à cette question.

« Oui, j’irais en rendez vous avec toi. »

« Parfait. »

Avant que Marcel puisse même comprendre ce qu’il se passait, les lèvres de Louis furent sur les siennes et son esprit fut béatement vide. Tout de ses précédents problèmes fut oublié, remplacé par la sensation de la bouche de Louis sur la sienne. 


End file.
